Once Upon A December
by KottonKadi
Summary: Does Russia have any idea how cute he is? Does he have any idea how his scent drives me wild? Does he have any idea how much he makes me love him? I think he's clueless.  Russia x Trinidad oc
1. December 1st

**Disclaimer: I not not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. But how cool would that be if i did? :D**

December 1st on a Saturday evening, around 2:00 p.m. on a winters day, I was in the family room reading a magazine on the sofa. My little sister, Tobago, had left to go play outside for a bit. I was wondering when she'd be back. Then I heard the knob on the front door moving and keys jingling. '_Nice timing_.' I thought.

Tobago came in threw the door, "Hi Trinidad!" she took off her scarf and black snow boots. "Hey, kid." I replied. Then a rather tall man dressed in heavy clothing and a long scarf came threw the door and stood beside Tobago, "I made a friend, Trinidad!" she said, pointing to him, "This is Russia!". I got up and walked to him, looking almost all the way up at him, '_Wow, he's really tall._' I thought. "Hi there." I said. "Hello, Trinidad. It is very nice to meet you, da?" he smiled as he shook my hand.

I blushed a bit, he was really cute, "Uh..nice meeting you, too." I stuttered, "P-please come in and have some hot chocolate."

Tobago grabbed Russia's hand and lead him to the kitchen, "You can sit right here, Russia!" she said as she pulled a chair for him. "Thank you very much." Russia smiled, taking the seat. Russia and Tobago waited patiently at the table while I prepared the hot chocolate. "Trinidad makes the _best_ hot chocolate you'll _ever_ taste in your life!" Tobago stated. "Oh, really now?" Russia smiled, "I can't wait to taste it then!". Tobago smiled back.

The kettle on the stove finally began to whistle. I quickly ran over to take it off and pour their cups. I walked back to the table and placed their cups in front of them. Russia and Tobago both took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Mmm…" Russia sighed, "This really is good! Your hot chocolate is amazing, Trinidad!". I blushed again, "Thanks.". I sat back down at the table. "So, how did you guys meet each other anyway?" I asked. "Oh, I was at the playground on the swing sets, and I wasn't going as high as I wanted to, so Russia came along and offered to push me!" Tobago started.

"Oh, well that's interesting." I said. There was an awkward silence. "So, Trinidad…" Russia finally spoke, "You and your sister are very pretty. Are all the women from your country this good-looking?". You wouldn't believe how red my face went after he said that. I covered my nose and mouth with one hand to hide the redness. "Are you ok, sis?" Tobago asked. Russia leaned toward me and put his hand on my forehead, "You have a fever, da?". My face was now burgundy, and I had ended up passing out from all the blood rushing to my face.

I awoke several hours later in a daze. I was covered down on a little bed mat in the living room. I glanced out of the window and it was dark outside. I turned onto my side, '_I wonder how long I was asle-_' I noticed Russia laying beside me on the bed mat. "Russia what are you doing here?" I whispered loudly, "Tobago said that I could sleep over, da?" he replied. "I meant what are you doing in my bed mat!". "Well, you were out for quite a long time, and since I was going to be spending the night, I thought I should keep an eye on you to make sure you would be ok." Russia answered innocently. "Oh…" I was a bit pleased.

'_That's_ _very… cute.' _I thought as I was drifting back to sleep.

Suddenly, Russia pulled me into his arms and held me close like how a child would hold a teddy bear. "Russia, what are you doing?" I whispered. All I heard was a light snoring. My eyes softened and I smiled a little. I really didn't mind him holding me. I barely knew him but for some reason I felt safe in his arms. I buried my face into his chest and quickly fell back asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and the house was totally silent. I looked around in confusion. I then got up and walked into the kitchen. On the refrigerator, I noticed a little yellow sticky-note:

" _Mira,_

_Russia and I will be out at the playground today. We'll be back in a couple of hours._

_- Momo. :] "_

'_Ok, then_.' I thought as I walked away from the note. I sat down at the kitchen table, "What is there to do…?" I said to myself. A few minutes went by before I decided to snoop around the house. I went into the guess room where Russia was supposed to be staying. He had one of his coats laying on the bed, neatly folded. I sat on the bed and picked it up, being careful not to ruffle it. I then held it to my face and sniffed it. It smelt clean, like it had just been washed and there was a hint of vodka.

'_He smells nice.' _I thought.

It was actually intoxicating. I knew I could just sit there hugging his coat forever. I set it back down and began to walk out of the room, but I stopped at the door. I looked back at the coat, _'Hm…' _a thought came to mind, "No! I can't do that!" I shook my head. I turned back to the coat again. Walking back to bed, I picked it up and stared at it. I sniffed it once more, _'I can't believe I'm doing this.' _I thought in shame. I left the room with Russia's coat, and hid it in my room.

Later that day, Russia and Tobago returned from the playground. "It was so much fun, Trinidad! We were having snowball fights with everyone! No one stood a chance with Russia on my side!" Tobago said cheerfully. "I'm glad you guys had fun." I laughed. Then I looked at Russia from the corner of my eye, hoping that he doesn't notice that his other coat is missing. "Hey, girls. Question." Russia said. "Hm? What is it Russia?" Tobago asked.

"I like it here. Do you think I could probably stay a little longer?" he asked.

Tobago and I glanced at each other and then back at Russia, "Uh, sure Russia, you can stay as long as you like." I said a little surprised, "Is there something wrong with where you live?". "Not really." Russia replied, "But it can get kind of lonely, da? Everyone that used to be there all left, so its just me. Its nice to have someone in my company again."

Me & Tobago cooed in unison "ohhhh~", _'He's so cute.' _I thought. "You stay forever, Russia!" Tobago said as she hugged him, "We don't get guests all that often!", "Really? I don't want to become a burden to you guys, da?" Russia stated, "You'll be no bother at all!" Tobago reassured, "You'll be like our big brother!". "Big brother…?" Russia started, "…Er….". "What's the matter?" I asked. "I already have two sisters." Russia said. He sounded kind of depressed about it. "You do? Who are they?" I asked. "Ukraine is my big sister, and Belarus, is my little sister." He continued, "Ukraine left me to go make friends in Europe. And Belarus…she seems to love me a lot but….she is very tenacious, da?". Tobago and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeah, in a bad way." Russia added.

"What makes it bad?" Tobago asked. "She's obsessed with the idea of forcing me to marry her." he replied. _'Creepyyyy~'_ I thought, and by the look on Tobago's face I could tell she was thinking the same thing. "That's gotta be frustrating." I said. "It is." Russia agreed, "I feel disturbed just by her very presents.". there was a long pause. "I guess you can say that I feel safe here." Russia smiled gently. I then blushed a little and cupped my cheeks with my hands, I had a slight grin on my face, _'He's so freakin' cute!' . _"In that case, I agree with Tobago, you can stay forever!" I glomped him and Tobago did the same. Russia hugged us, "I'm glad. I'm so glad to hear that!" he said happily. I ran my fingers through his silky, beige-colored hair as I hugged him. We have a new member of our house hold. But at the moment, all that was going through my mind was:

'_He smells so nice.'  
_

_*End of Chapter 1*_


	2. If this is'nt love

About a week had passed since Russia moved in with us. He still hadn't mentioned anything about his coat, although I still felt bad about taking it in the first place.

Soon I realized that I've been having really weird feelings when ever I was around Russia. It seemed that when ever I'm around him, my stomach would turn over or my knees would get weak & I'd feel off balance. But I don't know why. I don't know why he makes me feel this way.

I was in my room with the door locked, laying on my bed & hugging his coat, enjoying his scent. _'What are you doing to me? Why are you making me act like this?'_ I pondered that hours and came to no conclusion. I slid the coat back underneath my pillow and rolled out of bed. Grabbing a pen and sheet of paper, I sat down at my desk and began to write. Since I could come up with an answer myself, I was gonna ask someone else. I wrote in to France's radio show hoping that he'd give me a plausible answer.

Later in the afternoon, I tuned into France's show to see if he'll read my letter. I laid on my bed and waited patiently. "Hello, welcome back!" France said, "It's time for the fan-mail/advice section of the show.". I gripped my pillow in anxiousness. "This fan writes:

'_Hi, France,_

_I really need to know how to tell if I'm in love with somebody.'_

"There are many ways actually." France said, "That special person could make your heart pound out of control. They could make your knees weak or your stomach feel like its doing back flips." I bit my lip. "Just the very _scent_ of that person could get you high.".

I then switched off the radio. I sat up and reached underneath my pillow, pulling Russia's coat back out. I stared at it long and hard. Then I buried my face into it and inhaled slowly. I pulled my face out of it and stared into the blankness of the ceiling, holding his coat close to me. "Russia…." I said to myself,

"_I love you."_

_*End of Chapter 2 part 1*_


	3. First Date

" '_I love you'…_

_One of the most powerful things you could ever say to somebody…_

_And today, I'm gonna say it…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_to you."_

December 11th, 9:30 a.m. I prepared myself to tell Russia how I feel about him. I sat in front of my mirror, fixing my hair to perfection, but I suddenly stopped, _'Maybe its too soon.' _I thought, _'I don't wanna make things awkward between us….' 'Maybe I should ask him what kind of girl he's into!' _I shook my head, _'No, no, that would make it obvious.' _I stared at my refection.

"Maybe I should…ask him out on a date?" I softly.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do!" I smiled to myself. I finished fixing my hair and ran out of my room to find Russia. He was in the living room playing a board game with Tobago. I approached him, "U-um, Russia?" I stuttered, "Hm?" he turned to me, and I blushed a deep red. I noticed Tobago watching without a clue, "Momo, let me have a couple minutes to talk to Russia, na?" She smiled, "Oh, I get it!" and went into the other room.

"What is it, Trinidad?" Russia asked. I gulped. "Um.. I was just wondering if you were free this afternoon." I said, twirling my hair.

"Yes. I don't think I had anything planned. Why?" he replied. My heart pounded, "W-well, I was hoping we could probably hang out." Russia just stared, "I-if you want to, that is." I looked away in an attempt to hide my redness. He then stood up and turned my face back to his, "I would love to." he smiled widely. My eyes widen, I was feeling an indescribable amount of happiness. "Lets go for a long walk in the park at 10:30, da?" he suggested. I could only smile and nod my head in excitement, I couldn't wait. "Good, it'll be fun, da?" he assured, "I'm going to get ready, ok?" "Yeah me too." I smile happily.

I returned to my room to ready myself for my date with Russia. _'I've got about 45 minutes to be ready.' _I thought as I shifted thorough my closet. I pulled out a tight, red dress and held it in front of my body. "Too sexy for the park." I said, tossing it aside. Then I pulled out a black t-shirt, "Too simple.", I tossed it aside. I continued to search thorough my clothes, until I found the perfect dress. It was a flowing, petal pink with little white flowers and a dark pink plaid pattern all over it, the straps and bottom rim was frilly and silky. It stopped maybe 3 inches below my butt.

'_Perfect!' _I smiled to myself.

I put on the dress and spun around, making sure its in good condition. Then I slid my feet into a pair thigh-high socks and then into a pair of white knee-high boots with flowers on the top rims. I applied clear strawberry-flavored gloss to my lips. Replacing my red hoop-earrings with pink ones & wearing a thin white headband. We're supposed to be leaving in about five minutes. I put on my white winter jacket and I gave myself one last look in the mirror.

'_This is it.' _I thought.

There was a light knock at my door. I opened half way and peeked out. It was Russia, wearing a tan-colored sweater and his usual scarf, pants, and boots. "You are ready, da?". I opened the door all the way, "Yeah, I am." I smiled. Russia looked at me up and down, "You look so pretty." he smiled gently. I blushed, "Thank you. You're looking pretty handsome, yourself." I said. "Thanks!" Russia said. He put his arm around my shoulder, "Lets go." he smiled. My heart pounded as we stepped out of the front door.

*At the park*

Russia and I walked along the snow covered path, admiring our surroundings. The bear trees, the mountains in the horizon, the snowmen that children built. Everything. We came across a bench almost completely covered down with snow. "Lets sit for a little while, da?" Russia said, I nodded. He brushed the snow off of the seat and the back then sat down. I sat down too, but I immediately popped back up and squealed a little. "What's wrong?" Russia ask, "The seat's really cold!" I laughed nervously, "You can sit on my lap if you want." Russia offered. My face went red, "Uh…o-ok." I hesitated as I bent down, but Russia suddenly pulled me down onto him. My face went even redder. "Better, da?" he smiled innocently. _'He's like a child.' _I thought. I nodded my head coyly.

I sat on Russia's lap for about 15 minutes, blushing the entire time, _'I hope I don't feel heavy to him.' _I worried. Then an idea came to me, "Hey, you wanna go get some popsicles?" I asked.

"Isn't it a bit cold for popsicles, da?"

"Its never too cold for me!" I grinned.

"Ok then, I'll buy." Russia smiled.

*At the store*

I pulled Russia into the freezer section of the store. I gazed at all the different flavors, "Which one should we get?" I asked with my face pressed up against the glass. "Any flavor is fine with me." he said. I pulled open the glass door and pulled out a 'Blue Raspberry' box, "Lets get this kind!" I said walking to the cashier. "That'll be $3.99." the cashier said. Russia handed him a 5, "Keep the change, da?". I opened the box as we walked out the door, and Russia pulled one popsicle out and opened the wrapper, "Do you want your own or would you like to share?" he asked, "Lets share." I answered. Russia took a lick and then held it to my mouth. I tucked my hair behind my ear and as much of it into my mouth.

-Narrator: Russia-

Trinidad was sucking on the popsicle very seductively. Licking it up and down and swirling her tongue around the tip. Then she grabbed my hand that held the popsicle to control the movements. It made me feel weird to watch her do this, but in a good way, da? I don't know why but it made me… excited. I couldn't help but blush.

-Narrator: Trinidad-

I noticed Russia was blushing a little. My idea was working. I continued to suck on the popsicle, but even more seductively, turning and twisting my head. Then Russia began to push the popsicle for me. I sucked on it harder and moaned sexily. Russia bit his lip and blushed more. The popsicle was almost gone, I was just down to the little amount left on the broad side of the stick. I grabbed his hand again, making him slowly drag the stick along my tongue. As it reached the tip, I curled my tongue as the stick slid off of it. I could see the arousal on Russia's face: heavy breathing, drowsy look in the eyes, and softly blushing.

'_Does he have __**any**__ idea how cute he is?' _I thought. "That was delicious!" I giggled innocently. "Yeah…delicious." Russia stared at the bare popsicle stick.

*Later that day*

It was around 8:30 p.m. Russia and I returned to the bench we had sat on earlier. We gazed at the night sky, brightened by the snow. "The sky always seems prettiest when there's snow outside." I said, leaning on Russia's shoulder. "You're right, da?" he agreed. I began to shiver a little. Russia noticed, and I felt him wrapping his scarf around my neck. I looked up at him, "Better, da?" he smiled. I smiled back, "Much better." My eyelids were getting heavy. Leaning on his shoulder was so comforting to me. I decided to close my eyes for just a few minutes.

Next thing I knew, I could feel myself being carried. I looked up and saw Russia. He looked down at me smiling, "You fell asleep." he laughed a little. I blushed. "We're home." Russia said, walking up to the front porch. "You didn't have to carry me, you know?" I said as he let me down. "I know." he said, "But you were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to disturb you, da?" he pinched my cheek. "Oh, th-thank you." I said holding it. I walked up the first step of the porch, making me just a bit taller than him. "Are you gonna come inside?" I asked. "I'm going to pay a little visit to the Baltics. I'll be back later, da?" "Oh..ok." I was a little disappointed. I stared at my feet.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of soft lips gently connect with mine. It was a quick peck, lightly nipping my lips. I looked up to see Russia smiling at me. "Don't be sad, I'll be back." he assured. He turned and walked in the other direction. I ran inside and into my room, diving onto my bed. Pulling out Russia's coat, I covered my face with it and squealed, rolling back and forth. When I removed the coat, there was a big smile spread across my face.

"He kisses so cutely!" I squealed.

I sighed in happiness, _'Oh, Russia. I love you. I love you __**so much**__!' _I tightly hugged his coat. Tucking it back under my pillow, I rested my head onto it and began to doze back off.

'_I love you…'_


	4. Belarus: Wicked Little Thing

The bright rays of the morning sun stung my eyes as I forced them open. I groaned sleepily as I tried to get out of bed. Then I realized Russia was in bed with me— again. Not that I minded. He was sound asleep, holding me from behind, his head gently resting upon my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath against my neck. _'I think I'll stay like this a little while longer.' _I thought.

*An hour & a half later*

"_Mariah…..Mariah…" _a voice whispered. I slowly opened my eyes, it was Tobago. "What is it, Momo?" I groaned. Russia turned and looked at her as well, "There's a girl at the door and she's looking for Russia." she whispered. Russia's eyes widened. "Who is she?" I whispered back, "I don't know, she didn't say. But she's ,like, super pretty. She has long blonde hair with a white bow in it and she's wearing a blue, maid-like dress." Tobago replied.

Russia suddenly gasped and pulled the covers over his head. "Russia, what's wrong?" I asked, "That's Belarus! My sister!" he said in terror. Tobago and I looked at each other in shock, "That's the crazy girl you told us about?" Tobago exclaimed, "You guys stay in here." I said, "I'll go talk to h—" I stopped and we all looked out of my door. We saw Belarus inside, looking around. Then her eyes met with all of ours. She had the most demonic look in her face! We all jumped in the fear, Russia hid back under the covers and I quickly ran and locked the door.

It got quiet. We all looked at each other wondering if she'd left. But then we heard a sudden pounding at my door. We jumped again, "**Nii-san! Let me in, Nii-san**!" she shouted, "Go home!" Russia cried. The pounding ceased. We looked at each other again, "Did she listen?" Tobago whispered, I shrugged. Then there was an eerie clawing at the door, "Nii-san!….**open the door so we can become one**…Nii-san…**remove this door that's keeping us separated**….Nii-san!" she commanded.

"Go home!" Russia cried.

"Mariah, what are you gonna do?" Tobago panicked.

I looked around the room frantically, till my eyes landed on the window. "Out there!" I pointed. Russia and Tobago hurried to the window as I opened it. As we climbed onto the balcony, we heard the door knob shaking rapidly, becoming looser. "Hurry!" I shouted as we slid down the side ladder. When we finally reached the ground we saw the entire door knob fly over our heads.

"**NII-SANNN**!"

"**Run**!" I shouted. We ran behind the house and into the back woods, jumping fallen trees and dodging obstacles. There was a tall tree with thick branches coming close, "Up there!" I pointed. We reached tree and climbed as high as the branches could support. Gasping and panting heavily we laid on the branches. "I think we lost her." I panted. _'Well this is one hell of a way to start off your morning!' _I thought sarcastically. Then I looked at Russia and saw him trembling in a fetal position and Tobago trying to comfort him. It sadden me to see him like that. I inched my way over to them.

"Don't worry Russia, we wont let that whack-job get you!" Tobago promised. His trembling lessened and I put my hand on top of his. He immediately grabbed it and held it tightly. _'Oh, Russia….'_. Russia pulled me and Tobago into a close embrace, "You girls are just wonderful." he said in happiness. I smiled to myself in satisfaction and hugged him back and Tobago did the same. "How long do you think we're gonna be in this tree?" Tobago asked, peering at the ground. "I don't know…." I looked down too. "I'm not ready to come back down." Russia said, "She could still be waiting.". Tobago and I groaned,

'_How does such a sweet and adorable guy end up with a border-line psychopath for a sister?' _I thought. I was so irritated at Belarus. "We'll stay up here with you as long as you want us to, Russia." I said. He seemed very pleased at that. I leaned against the trunk of the tree, looking at the sky through the gaps of the branches, '_If she thinks that she can take Russia away from us, she's wrong.' _I thought. "I don't wanna be stuck in the same spot all day." Tobago said, "These trees are close enough together, we could use the branches to get out of here.". I checked the surrounding branches to confirm her statement, "Hm. You're right." I agreed. "Then lets go, na?" she urged. I looked at Russia, "Are you ok with that, Russia?" I asked. He nodded, "Da.". "Ok." I said as I carefully stood to my feet. I reached my hand out to Russia, "Lets go." I smiled.

Russia smiled back, grabbing my hand. 

_*End of chapter 4*_


	5. Kikun

We climbed through the trees for roughly an hour before the branches were coming to an end. "I think its safe to come down now, there's a town up ahead." I said. Russia and Tobago nodded following me down a tree trunk. We began to walk toward the town, "Hopefully that psycho wont find us out here." Tobago said, "Hopefully." I agreed.

"Well, since we're here we might as well walked around a bit." Tobago smiled.

"I guess that couldn't hurt." I laughed a little, "Is that ok with you Russia?". "Of coarse, da?" he replied with a smile. So we began to walk and window shop, observing the buildings and the people. I don't think Tobago and I have been in this town before, it wasn't quite ringing a bell.

We passed by a little ice-cream shop. "Oooooh, ice-cream! Lets get ice-cream, Trinidad!" Tobago begged. "I don't think I have any money." I said, checking my pockets. "I always carry some money with me, da?" Russia said handing Tobago a bill. "Thank you, Russia!" Tobago said skipping into the store. We followed.

Later, after we left the store, we found a spot under a shady tree to enjoy the ice-cream. We had a perfect view of all the people passing by in town. I took a small scoop of ice-cream with the tip of my spoon as I looked back up at the people. I froze.

I saw a man. A handsome man, with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white suit and was kinda short. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Japan. My Ex.

"Ki-kun…" I spoke softly. Russia and Tobago looked up at me, "Hm, what'd you say?" Tobago asked, "O-oh, nothing." I laughed nervously. They returned to their ice-cream and I returned to my eyes to Japan. Staring with an emotionless expression. It had been so long…..

Japan and I dated about 2 years ago. I was 18 and very happy. He was like my other half. We shared almost everything with each other. Japan was my first boyfriend. My first love. My first kiss. My first every…..…almost.

He and I never had sex. But we did fool around. He was first person I had ever exposed my body to…

***Flash-back begins***

_Japan and I sat in his room, on his bed in the dark. Me, in frilly p.j.'s, him, in a wife-beater and boxers. We stared each other dead in the eyes, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. "A-are you ready?" Japan blushed a soft pink. I smiled at his cuteness and nodded my head. I turned my back to him, and bent over, laying my face on the floor. I grabbed the rim of my p.j. pants and slowly pulled it down. Japan help me the rest of the way._

_My pants, now around my knees, my personal area was now fully exposed to him._

_Japan placed both of his hands on my butt, and lightly squeezed it. He blushed, smiling nervously, "Y-you have a very nice butt.". I could tell he was trying to say the right things. It was adorable. I turned back I around and spread my legs for him. Japan's face went kind of red. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face close to mine,_

"_You're so cute, Ki-kun." I said softly, he kissed me. He then traced a finger over my entrance, teasing my clit with the tip of it. I flinched in pleasure, "Ki-kun…!" I moaned. Japan started fingering me, pushing himself down on top of me. He brought his fingers to my mouth so that I could taste myself. I sucked on his fingers and licked them clean. I could feel his hardness against my entrance._

_I reached down to feel it. Japan flinched, blushing immensely. I leaned forward and pull it out. My eyes widened a little, it was much bigger than I had expected. I gripped it lightly, and Japan gasped in pleasure. "I love you, Ki-kun." I said slowly stroking it, Japan was breathing heavily, "I love you so much, Riah-chan.". I flashed him a quick smirk before taking him into my mouth. A short, loud moan came out of him._

_He moaned more and more as I began to suck him. Grabbing the hair on the back of my head, he threw his head back gasping from the pleasure. "Sorry if I'm gripping too tightly." Japan apologized._

"_Its ok." I said, "You know I like it rough."_

_I sucked harder, causing his grip on my hair to tighten again. It lasted for about 10 minutes until he finally moaned, "Riah-chan…! I'm gonna cum…!". I took him out of my mouth and placed his cock between my breasts. Surrounding it completely, I began to move them quickly. Japan fell back, wrapped in pleasure, moaning intensely._

"_Ahhh…!" he screamed._

_His cum sprayed all over my breasts and face. I took my time to lick it all up. When I was done, I looked up at Japan who was breathing heavily. I smiled and crawled next to him. He looked at me and began messaging my breasts and squeezing my nipples. "You're amazing." he exhaled. My eyes softened and I slowly leaned in. I locked him in a deep kiss. "I love you more than anything." I whispered. Then Japan pulled me into an embrace, "Please, don't ever leave me." he said. I was a little shocked, it meant so much. I hugged him back, "I won't." I smiled softly. We had stayed like that for a while, and then we drifted off to sleep._

***End of Flash-back***

I continued my blank gaze at Japan, recalling everything we'd done together. I just couldn't believe it. "Um, Mariah, are you ok?" Tobago asked. "Yeah…" I spoke softly, still gazing blankly at Japan, then turning my head to her, "I'm fine."

I returned to my ice-cream, my eyes unwillingly drifting to the outer corner as Japan unknowingly walked by us.

I smiled a little as I took another small scoop.

'_Ki-kun.'_

* * *

_*End of Chapter 5*_


End file.
